The Darkcasting Saga
by Fairy of the Flames
Summary: A story about two of the Ben 10 world's villains finding each other and learning to live within each others worlds. Darkstar/Charmcaster, the rare, but plausible pairing. T for safety. Many stories, though not all are connected, some are one-shots.
1. Jailbreak

**Author Note: Okay, this is one of my first stories for something like this. It was super fun to write, and I really enjoyed it. Skylark Evanson helped me out a little, by encouraging me (but not exactly Betaing) to do this. It's a great pairing, and I was upset that not many had taken these guys in consideration. A note though, is, that I'm going to have a branch off of this series after a few stories, and add a new villain into the mix.**

**Disclaimer: I'm supposed to say this, and for the past few stories, I haven't, so I might get sued. I don't own Ben 10, or any of the characters in here. Yet. You can always dream.**

**Enjoy! (By the way, though the first few will be connected, some of the stories will skip around.)  
**

Story #1: Jailbreak

In the long run, Cooper knew it was a bad idea to play his MMORPG while on guard duty at the plumber's base.

He got the short stick that night, like all nights, and had to do the night shift. He didn't mind, and sometimes picked this role; because he was able to fight late night boss fights with his virtual girlfriend and his other friends online on his favorite virtual game. He was _so_ much cooler online.

In that world, he didn't get teased that his unruly and long blond hair made him look like a girl, and no one ever called him fat. He didn't get teased for being smart, and he was one of the strongest players on the MMO. He'd gotten a couple of death threats, but on the game, he could kill the people who were threatening him, because that was what they wanted. He was number one.

It was the night shift that fateful night, and Cooper was oblivious to what was about to happen. He knew that he was supposed to watch the cameras to see if anyone was trying to sneak in, but it was impossible for them, right? Plus, he, his online girlfriend, and six others were in a boss fight with the toughest boss to beat in the games four-year history. Without him, the others would never get a chance to defeat the boss. So Cooper was helping out. Cooper liked this type of fighting, because it wasn't real. He'd been skipping out on Plumber Helper training, because in real life, when you die, it isn't just game over. It's the end of everything.

Cooper was about to get off when he heard a noise he typed a quick g2g when the boss was defeated, and signed off. He got onto the screens of the security cameras. He didn't see anything. Maybe it was some animal stuck inside or something.

There was the noise again. A _skree…_ type of sound, like a door being opened. But the door was closed, wasn't it?

A silhouette landed on Cooper, and before he could see who's it was, a sharp object hit his head and he fell out of the swivel chair. He wasn't able to see much of his attacker, just black boots walking away as Cooper drifted out of consciousness.

He awoke the next morning with a massive headache, and he felt like he was falling into white. He didn't understand that he was in the miniature hospital room in the plumbers' base, or that someone had infiltrated it while he was on guard duty.

All he could think was that he was going to be in a lot of trouble with the guys on the MMORPG.

***

Darkstar couldn't believe his luck. Apparently, the other plumbers had left for a party of some kind, because the 'Top 3' had defeated something huge. He didn't know what, but it didn't really matter. He found from insides sources that the place was deserted, so he decided to infiltrate it on that day. It was a since to get in, he just needed to type in a few numbers his sources had given him and knock out any of the guards, (turns out Cooper was the only one.) and get into the Null Void room. The same room that he was placed into to get access to the worst prison in the galaxy. Now, he was going to free someone from that nightmare.

He found the device that Cooper had used to free him from the Null Void months ago, and scanned through the inventory of prisoners. Dr. Animo, Rojo, several Null Guardians, ah, there she was.

He pressed the button and saw a hologram figure of the person he was looking for. Even in the negative light, Charmcaster was rather beautiful. He rarely interacted with others since the night he mutated, but he would give Charmcaster a shot.

"I swear, Rojo, if I--" Charmcaster looked around. "Where am I?"

"In a Null Void escape cylinder in the Plumbers' base. I'm here to free you."

Charmcaster gave a miniature cheer. "Finally! I didn't think I could stand another minute in that-"

"I'm going to release you with conditions. If you don't agree to them, I'm going to throw you back in there." Darkstar warned.

Charmcaster watched him carefully. "I remember you. You're the guy with the torn up face."

Darkstar flinched. "Call me Darkstar. In fact, my appearance is what brought me here."

"Explain." Charmcaster ordered.

"I am stuck in this retched state because of the plumbers' 'Top 3,' and the only way that I could find to restore myself was destroyed by one of their members." Darkstar held up the ancient artifact he retrieved with Kevin Levin's aid, only to be broken by the same enemy hours later. "All I ask is that you stay with me and try to figure out how to restore my appearance. After that, the deal is done, and you will be free to go wherever you please."

"What make you think that I'll help you out?" Charmcaster asked him.

"For one, you are magically adept and know the ways around magic. Magic got me into this mess, so it could get me back out."

"Interesting theory."

"And for two, you don't have very many options." Darkstar held his hand over a button on the control. "If you disagree, then I'll look for help elsewhere."

"Fine, fine, I'll be your servant until you look pretty again, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. The second you have your good face back permanently, I'll be off plotting my own revenge."

"I expect that." Darkstar released her from the cylinder. She fell to the floor.

Charmcaster got up and brushed herself off. "Where will we go from here?"

"Out." Darkstar said, heading out of the door and into the hallway.

"I know that, but where?" She asked; curiosity glazed her question.

"It depends. I have many small bases that could hide us, but most of them are not fit for your needs. I have a vacant apartment that I thought that we could stay in for the night, unless you have any other ideas."

"My uncle has a mansion, but I'm not really in the mood to meet with him. So maybe the apartment?" Charmcaster suggested.

"I suppose. Do you have any magic that can give us a quick getaway? Because the Plumbers will get on our trail in a few hours after they find Cooper."

"Oh, right!" The sorceress said a few words, and she and Darkstar vanished into the night.

**Author's Note: Woot! I liked writing this, and wrote this in a few days. I liked this. Tell me what you think with the magic button underneath? I think it's pretty good for someone with this as their first Ben 10 story! I loved this.**

**WARNING! Next chapter may include: Fanfiction-writing Zombie Chicks, burning Pancakes, and musty apartment buildings!  
**


	2. The First Night, Part 1

**Author's Note: Okay, this story was epically hard to write. I think I was able to do it, but I'm scared about showing this to you guys. I don't think it's good enough.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my clothes on my back and this computer. Oh, and the new minor OC that you'll see. She's not that important to this story, but she is in the branch off of this.  
**

The Darkcasting Saga Chapter 2: The First Night

Part 1: The Not-so-great escape

Charmcaster and Darkstar were swirled in a violet light for a moment, but after an instant they were placed on a rundown street where a badly maintained apartment complex sat looking pitifully at the newcomers.

"_This_ is where you live?" Charmcaster said incredulously.

"It's no mansion, but it's cleaner on the inside, and it's unknown to the Plumbers. I hide here while trying to figure out my next plan. I live in unit number two, though I haven't been here for a while." Darkstar walked ahead.

Even though she had seen worse in the Null Void, Charmcaster was still disgusted by the filthiness of the area. She caught up to Darkstar and made sure to keep on her toes in this district.

Silence followed them into the lobby. The place seemed deserted. "So, why are you living here?" Charmcaster asked finally

"You'll see in a moment. Roia?" Darkstar called out to the darkness.

It took a moment for Charmcaster to see this Roia girl. Her dirty-blonde hair was matted and grimy, as if she hadn't washed it in a while. Her grayish skin stuck to her bones, her hands paper thin, and she had long fingernails. Her face was gaunt. Her eyes were wide and dark, unblinking. She had several violet marks that had a circle surrounding a many-pointed star on her skin, posing the only true color on her skin.

"Yes, Master Darkstar?" Roia said, her voice eerily matching the surroundings, with a strange, unfamiliar accent. Charmcaster didn't understand what was up with this chick. Was she a zombie or something?

"I'd like you to entertain the Lady Charmcaster while I'm prepping up the room. Then you can get back to your hideout."

"Thank you, Master." Roia did a minor bow. Charmcaster watched in horror as Darkstar walked up the stairs of the apartment, leaving her alone with this possible brainsucker.

"So…" Charmcaster said. "Have you always been like this?"

Roia shook her head. "Oh no. I was a powerful alien. Some plumbers drained my powers away. Master Darkstar found me wandering our prisons. We share power, he gets energy from me; I get energy from him. I have to follow orders, or else he cuts off my supply. He said that once I'm done with the service, he would help me regain the old power."

"Oh… really? And what's up with all of the marks and crap?" This girl was creepy. But, considering that this was Darkstar's servant, what was Charmcaster suspecting, a maid with tea and cookies?

"Part of the agreement. It's necessary to make our lives agreeable. When I get enough energy from Darkstar, I'll get beauty back." Roia smiled, teeth as white as a toothpaste advertisement. She reached out to touch Charmcaster's hair. "You pretty…"

"Hands off!" Charmcaster heard Darkstar's footsteps and fled from the zombieish humanoid alien.

She ran up the stairs and ran into Darkstar. She looked up and heard him laugh.

"Creepy isn't she?" Darkstar asked.

"Why did you leave me with her? I thought she was going to suck out my brains and eat them or something. And why does she talk like that?"

"I wanted to show her to you, so that there wouldn't be any strange… encounters in the middle of the night. She was once a rather powerful 'villain,' if you must call her that, in a far off galaxy. She was transported to Earth after an incident with human plumbers, and her power supply is somewhere on earth. She was actually in the Null Void with me, so I got some of her power and made her my servant. After Cooper and the others released me, I got her out of there the same way I used to rescue you. She's a little eccentric, but she's faithful. She wants to regain her power, so we are helping each other to get what we want." Darkstar got out a key, opening the door to the apartment. He gestured her to walk in with an arm outstretched, in a butler-like manner.

"I still don't like her." The sorceress walked into dwelling gingerly, half expecting the floor to collapse underfoot.

"You don't have to. You just had to understand the mutualism of our situation. I help her out; she helps me. You won't see Roia often, she mostly stays in her room writing Fanfiction."

"Fanfiction? Why would a zombie-chick want to write Fanfiction?"

"She is as much of an enigma to me as she is to you. I just take care of her, and she does my groceries." Darkstar laughed.

Charmcaster grimaced. "I could do your groceries, if that would get rid of her. And you didn't explain the accent and whatever."

"She's not the best at English, and she doesn't usually talk that much. Fortunately, our species are from the same subfamily, so her main language translates to my ear. She can be a nuisance, but she's necessary so that I don't have to try and find new sources of energy too often. It's exhausting when I look like this to find my next meals."

"I could do that for you." Charmcaster didn't want to be in the same building with the zombie. The sooner she could get her out, the better.

"I doubt it. I wouldn't want to see your looks end up 'zombie' like."

"You did that to her?" Charmcaster suspected it, but was still mildly surprised.

"She usually doesn't act like that." Darkstar evaded. "I could tell she wanted to spook you."

"You're not answering my question." She walked into a room in the apartment, and Darkstar slammed the door behind her. She banged on the door, but for no avail.

"Good night, Charmcaster." Darkstar locked the door from the outside. Though she banged hard on the door, it wouldn't budge.

It wasn't until that moment that Charmcaster realized that she was now Darkstar's prisoner in a sense. She was to stay with him until he got his oh so 'good looks' back, and until then, she was stuck. This reminded her of the cheesy story about the Beauty and the Beast. Charmcaster definitely wasn't a Disney fan.

Charmcaster looked around the room with disgust. It was just so… plain. Like the boring guest bedroom it was.

Charmcaster sat down on the full-sized bed. Why would she bother to stay here, when she could just try to jar her way out of this stupid apartment, and go back to whatever crime she wished to join in? What could stop her?

Something kept her from doing it, though. She did owe something to Darkstar, and even though she didn't enjoy the terms they agreed upon, she was freed because of him. On the other hand, what did she have to lose leaving him? It's not like he was _that_ important to her. Not really.

Charmcaster came to a conclusion. She set the alarm clock to an unnaturally early hour and got a few things ready. She didn't need to wake the guy up to show herself off.

She crawled into the somewhat musty bed, and closed her eyes so that she could catch up on a few hours up from sleep lost in the horrible dimension of the Null Void.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

Charmcaster groaned. What brought this on? Why was she awoken at this horridly early hour? She slammed down on the alarm clock, and sat up.

3 A.M.? Why would she set her alarm for- and then she remembered. She was going to escape. It was easier said than done.

Though she could easily slip through the door, --which she probably could have done earlier, but didn't want to confront Darkstar—she decided that the broken window would be a better escape instead. Most of her magical artifacts; like her crystal ball, were taken away in the Null Void. So she couldn't leave automatically, but she could still run.

Charmcaster broke the window with a few magic words; the glass breaking but not making a sound. She made the fragments collect together in a neat pile, and slipped out. She used her magic to descend to the ground softly, as to not alert the sleeping residences.

Charmcaster began walking towards her uncle's mansion, but she had forgotten one thing. One little flaw that crashed her entire escape plan.

"Going somewhere, Lady Charmy?" Darkstar's zombie minion asked.

Charmcaster turned to Roia, and flinched. The corrupted alien wasn't alone.

She had bugs with her.

There were a few cockroaches, and other ground creepy crawlies, but most of the bugs were moths. They were of all various sizes, some about the size of her finger, others as big as a pillow. And they were all facing her direction.

"Sorry, Lady Charmcaster. The Master thought that you would try to escape. So he sent me on guard duty with my buggies. I'm going to have to let them play with you…" Roia snapped her fingers and the swarm attacked her. Charmcaster started blasting away the bugs, but for every one that fell, another three didn't. As the roaches crawled into her clothes, she tried to squash them but quickly the mage was overwhelmed with the moths and other creepy crawlies.

As the creatures surrounded the sorceress, Roia smirked. She walked away, and as she did so, she snapped her fingers again, and the massive moths and insects flew and crawled away into the night, leaving a moth-bitten and utterly humiliated Charmcaster on the ground.

Roia turned back before entering her apartment room. "You won't leave again, will you?"

Charmcaster groaned.

"Good!" Roia walked into her residence.

Charmcaster sat up and shook her head. There was no way she was getting back to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm scared about what your reviews will say. I don't think it's good enough for some people's tastes. My Darkcaster is so, so different from everyone elses, and it's risky to do this. The thing is, the next chapter is even worse... it's Fluff! I'm trying to do this right, but I'm nervous. Can someone tell me that they enjoyed this story and then you'll make my week? Because I'm terrified of flames, though I like to joke that "I eat them for breakfast," because I've never actually had it happen to me. I just "eat" other peoples flames.**

**Alright, about Roia. Besides this chapter, she's not going to be around too often in The Darkcasting Saga (Unless you guys want her to be.). She plays a bigger role in the branchoff I'm going to do, but I wanted to introduce her. She will be mentioned in the next chapter and stuff, but I wanted to show that Darkstar has someone to take care of the apartments when he's gone at one of his other places. And I wanted to see how well I could write an OC. She's a bit wacko, and I actually made a Fanfiction Account for her. Now I have 3 accounts, and three personifications of me in strange ways. Not saying that Roia is me but... I'm saying that she's someone that I will write stories and put on her Account. Does anyone think that's weird?**

**Okay, I'm sorry, I've babbled for too long, sorry. You guys can go and review or whatever. Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
